Chasing the Possibilities
by Yui Moonlight
Summary: Collaboration Project with He-Jay. Where the wind never dies, Where the chase never ends... A Drabble collection with various themes and stories. May deal with character deaths to just plain weirdness. (Cracks are best watched with healthy doses of crazy. Sanity is not advised)


**Disclaimer: As much as He-Jay and I would like to own Grand Chase, we do not (not that we don't wish we did). **

* * *

"Are we all in agreement?"

A chorus of ayes and a few murmurs of accordance met her ears.

Everyone filed out one by one, leaving a lone figure within the darkened room. Its walls casting deep shadows, obscuring the person's features.

"…I hope I'm doing the right thing…"

"Perhaps it is for the best." A wisp of smoke curled skywards, carrying the familiar scent of tobacco.

"There is never a wholly good decision. Even the most well-intentioned choices have a price."

But is that price worth it?

* * *

"It's already been a month huh?" A sigh escaped the young man's lips.

"I… I can't really tell." He spoke slowly, analyzing every word before it passed his mouth wondering if they were safe for the elder to hear. "Months, years…they all feel the same afterwards. But I guess…it doesn't matter."

"But…it still feels like she's here…" his fist clenches. "Her voice… that smile…"

A bitter laugh escapes.

"Is she laughing at me for my failure? Mocking me or Is it that she curses me for everything!?"

An odd sound escaped the elder's lips. Perhaps it was meant to be laughter but there was too much bitterness in the sound that it could have been the rasp of an animal's cry.

"Do not ask me questions that you yourself know best the answer, boy."

"Even the most basic monster can recognize a direct attack like that! What were you thinking?"A voice filled with equal measure of anger and worry berated him.

_"How many times had I told you not to just rush in like that?"_

_Her hands were glowing a soft purple colour, almost a lavender-like tint as she held at his injured side, the torn skin oozing blood. His orange tornado of hair was matted by sweat as his eyes were clouded with fatigue and pain. Despite this, his trademark grin of mischief continued to infuriate the mage as he said,_

_"Dunno, its been so many I lost count."_

_Arme hated it when she had to heal stupid people, but he was being even more stupider than usual. "Ow! I'm still—ow!—injured you know! Go—ouch!—easy on me!"_

_"You dummy! You big…big idiot! Stupid dog!" Her fists weakly pounded at his side, his left hand catching hold of her arms, holding them in a gentle but firm grasp. She desisted, her angry mutterings quickly ceasing into quiet sobs._

_The sudden change in her behaviour stunned him, releasing his hold on her and catching her into a soft embrace, his stupid grin vanishing as he whispered, "Don't….don't cry."_

"I was her kin, and she was of my blood. Yet in the end, who did she choose to spend the last moments of her life with?"

"I-" He was at a lost for words. Did she not regret following him even knowing of the consequence?

"Did she?" For once, the elder's unnervingly accurate ability to steal unspoken questions from his head did not bother the boy.

"I offered her many opportunities to turn back, to avoid all this. Had she given the word, I would have taken her and begin anew. If it weren't for her, I would have very well killed you as well, you know."

He swallowed hard, the torrent of emotion continuing to swirl within him. "Then why didn't you?"

The other male snorted, reaching into his pouch for more tobacco. After re-lighting the pipe and taking several deep breaths, he said, "You're not a very intelligent boy, are you?"

"She always did say I was more of the hands-on type." He laughed, recalling the many times he was berated, due to him trying to do everything by himself.

The elder grunted at this, hacking ferociously into his pipe. Hands-on, he said… this blundering, thick headed child that had stolen his dearest child's heart. And her life.

Could he kill this fool that stood before him?

Days back he would not have hesitated. Now…

No. As much as he wished to, he could not blame this boy for her death. It was her choice. It had always been her choice. It was her choice to save him instead of herself, because that was the kind of selfish idiot that she was.

He would not dishonour the last decision she made even if it was for him.

* * *

**Yui & He-Jay: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**He-Jay: Ooh la la we made this! Awesome!**

**Yui Moonlight: I know right? ;D *Ehem* Anyway, Hi guys! First of all, thank you for taking an interest in this story.**

** I say story, but this is more of a collection of random drabbles that He-Jay and I made together through PMs and chats that both of us thought would be a shame if it didn't get to be shown to others, which led to the creation of "Chasing the Possibilities". Some stories might be connected to one another, but most would (probably) be just oneshots that the two of us collaborated on. Suggestions for themes or requests would be welcome though it would still be needed for the both of us to agree to take it or not. Until next time guys! **

**Reviews would be much appreciated!(especially if we should continue this or not)**


End file.
